Tears of the Mermaid
by Kinomi-chan
Summary: Sakura is a mermaid princess that has never gone to the shore during sunny hours. Imagine her surprise to make three human friends. Pairing undecided.
1. Chapter One

**Ok people, I'm not giving Konoha Surprises up, just doing more then one story at a time! This story was inspired by Aquamarine and Mermaid Melody. Wish me luck! You people know the drill.**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Naruto or the other movie/anime listed above, but don't we all wish!**

**

* * *

**

**Tears of the Mermaid**

**Chapter One: Daybreak, It Begins**

_"Daybreak already,huh?" _thought a young teenaged girl laying under the covers of her bed. "Daybreak" was a term used by her people to define the time of the day when a huge star shines for around twelve hours. During that time she was to be in bed. She doesn't live under the ground, but under the water. The girl with mesmerizing emerald eyes and long flowing pink hair owned someing humans feared. Covered by the blankets, was a shimmering green tail that matched her beautiful eyes. Her tail took the place of human legs. Her water filled castle was safely hidden from the surface world. The young mermaid princess thought about her miserable past and what Daybreak must be like. Her mother had died from sickness, leaving her and her father alone. Since he was old and a heir had yet to be produced, he panicked. He decided to try and marry off his daughter to a prince of a nearby kingdom. She was only engaged, but the date of her marriage rapidly approached. She glanced at her engagement bracelet. _"Engagement bracelets...suck,"_ she thought with disgust. She never wanted to go through with it, but she must. For her people, for her...father. He didn't seem like a father half the time. But she had to do it anyway. She got up from bed. _"Tonight, I'm going to sneak out!" _she thought with a smile. She wore a pink shell bikini and a couple of mini starfish as earnings. (She doesn't believe in piercings.) She quietly slipped out her bedroom window and swam out into the sea. She swam with great speed, for she knew that if she was caught wandering the sea during Daybreak, there would be hell to pay.

She quickly got to the surface and watched the sun rise. _"It's so...beautiful," _she thought. She looked around her and spotted a small beach. _"The ground over there seems so...soft."_ She swam over to it to get a better look. She hid in the rocks so that the humans could not she her. she got onto the shore and stared at the ocean. _"I wish we could get this view as the humans do," _she thought sadly. She heard footsteps and spun her head in the direction it came from. Infront of her stood three _humans._ She quickly squirmed her way to the water in a desprate attemp to get out of there. Sadly her way was blocked by a _human_ girl with two brown buns on her head. Her eyes widened.

"Are...are you a...mermaid?" asked the girl with chocolate eyes.

"H-hai," the frightened mermaid studdered.

"P-please don't be f-f-frightened," the girl with bluish long hair managed to say.

"Ya, it's not like we're gonna hurt you," the girl with long blonde hair and blue eyes said.

"Girls," said the brown haired girl turning her head towards the other two,"we need to get her out of here before others see. I have some towels and a spare outfit in the car, Hinata." The girl known as Hinata nodded and dashed off. "Is there a way for you to change into a human form?" asked the girl taking charge.

"H-hai," the pink haired girl said. _"What the heck is she planning?" she thought._

Hinata returned and wrapped the towels around her as she transformed into a human. When she transformed, her engagement bracelet transformed as well as a ring that automatically placed itself on her ring finger. After changing (Who the heck knows where, I'm not gonna say...) she got to know the three humans that helped her.

"Ok! So, I'm Tenten!" yelled the brown haired girl.

"And I'm Ino!" yelled the blonde haired girl.

"My n-name's H-hinata," said the shy girl.

"I'm Princess Sakura," she said smiling a bit. She dropped the smile after seeing the faces of the three girls. "Ano, did I say something wrong?"

"YOU'RE A PRINCESS?!?!" Tenten and Ino yelled, Hinata was being, well Hinata.

"Umm, yes?" Sakura was offically weirded out by humans. _"I new telling them that was a bad idea..."_

_**"The why do it?" asked a voice.**_

_"Who the hell are you, and why are you in my head?!" she thought furiously._

_**"Sakura, I am your Inner!" said the inner proudly.**_

_"Just shut up," thought Sakura._

"Umm, guys? Who are all of these people?" she asked like a four-year-old.

"People who come almost everyday," replied Ino. She and Tenten seemed to have gotten of the last bit of shock Sakura gave them.

"LOOK! It's the guys! And Neji-kun is there too!" screamed Tenten.

"Who's Neji-kun?" asked Sakura as she tilted her head to the right. She looked to where Tenten was pointing and saw a group of four guys. One with his hair pulled back in a pineapple fasion, one with long brown hair in a loose ponytail, one with blonde spiky hair, and one with...chicken hair it seemed. _"I am offically weirded out by human guys."_

_**"The guy with the chicken head is HAWT!" the inner screamed. **_Ugh, did she ever shut up?

"Lets go, girls, I haven't seen Shika-kun for a whole day!" Ino half yelled half spoke. Tenten and Hinata walked with Ino, and Sakura didn't exactly what to do. Run back to the water, or continue walking with Ino, Tenten, and Hinata. Her head went from the girls to the ocean, to the girls, the to the ocean. The ocean seemed to call her but not as loud as Ino yelling for her to come with them. Next thing she knew was that she was being dragged by Ino and Tenten.

"Wha-" was all she managed to say.

"Come on, Sakura-chan! We want you to meet our friends!" yelled Ino.

Sakura sighed. "Fine."

Ino giggled. What it was about, Sakura didn't find out till she saw what Ino was eyeing. It was the pineapple boy. Ino let go and ran the rest of the way to the black haired guy with a brown shirt on that said "Life's a drag" in white letters. Sakura metally rolled her eyes.

"Hey! Who's the pinked girl?" asked the blonde boy with the deepest blue she had ever seen.

"Oh, guys, this is Sakura!" yelled Tenten. Sakura smiled through the nervousness that tried to consume her.

"I'm Naruto!" yelled a rather loud boy.

"Neji Hyuuga," said the boy with a loose ponytail.

"Shikamaru Nara," said pineapple boy.

"Sasuke Uchiha," said chicken-head.

"AKA Sasuke-chan!" There goes that rather loud voice again. Sasuke sent Naruto one of his trademark death-glares.

"Nice to meet all of you," Sakura said politely.

As the day wore on, Sakura got to know everyone well. Sasuke was alittle ticked off because he couldn't make Sakura squeal like any other girl. When it came time for her to leave, Sasuke wanted one more chance to make her embaressed or anything to make her blush. He quickly grabbed Sakura and pulled her into a hug. Everyone gaped.

SLAP

Sakura had slapped him. THE Sasuke Uchiha. She's got news for him. THE PRINCESS Sakura Haruno was more than a match for this town heartthrob.

"Sorry, but I'm engaged," she gave him a quick glare before leaving him to gape.

_"SHE'S ENGAGED!? SHE'S ONLY SIXTEEN! HOW CAN A SIXTEEN-YEAR-OLD GET ENGAGED!" _his mind raged. Then he realized something.

_"That means she'_s _off-limits..."_

_

* * *

_

**I feel kinda good, about 4 pages there! PLEASE TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK!!!!!! I FEEL REALLY GOOD ABOUT THIS STORY!!!!!! Please Review.**

**Ja ne!**

Kinomi-chan.


	2. Chapter Two

_**Author's note: Ok, so I haven't updated this story in like for practically two monthes, and I probably would have put it off even longer if it hadn't been for Fallen Sakura-chan scaring the shit out of me... So thank xXFallenSakuraXx for this chapter! I'll try to make it as long as possible but I still need to write the next chapter of "The Difference Between Real and Cyber"!! **_

_**Disclaimer:**__** If I owned Naruto, then I wouldn't be here writing fan fictions about my own manga, now would I?**_

_**Enjoy the short, crappy chappie! I'll update again Sunday!**_

Entering Sakura's POV

After we (me, Hinata, Ino, and Tenten) got away from the guys, they walked me toward the water. Well they walked, I stumbled some.

"S-sakura-chan? A-are you o-ok?" It seemed that Hinata's stuttering was getting worse.

"HINATA! WHAT THE HELL DID WE TELL YOU ABOUT STUTTERING!? Oh, but she is right. Are you alright, Sakura-chan?" Ino asked.

"Ya, I'm just tired. It's been forever since I got to go on land. I mean, who wants to be cooped up in a palace everyday? I'm really glad I snuck out," I replied, sneaking a few breaths here and there.

"Sn-sn-snuck out?!?" Hinata screached.

"STOP STUTTERING, DAMN IT!" This time, Tenten yelled at Hinata. They silently urged her to go on.

"My dad is overprotective of me, so there are tons of guards everywhere. It's a miricle that I managed to get out without getting caught," I said indifferently. I looked at my new friends and saw that their eyes were widened. "O-oi! What's wrong?"

"Sakura-chan... why would your dad be so overprotective?" Tenten asked. Her eyes widened some more, if that was even possible. "Your not endangered here, are you?"

"N-no! What could make you say that?" I suck at lieing, but they wouldn't know.

_**How can you be so sure?**__ What the hell?! So, you disappear for four years and somehow come back? Answer me this, where the hell were you?! __**I've been locked up in the emo room. **__E-emo room?! There's no such thing!__** I was just trying to come up with a good excuse!!**__ Well not good enough! Go back to your 'emo room'!_

"Sakura-chan, the sun's setting. I suppose you have to get back now," Ino said with a sad smile.

"Ino! I'm freakin' coming back tomorrow!"

"R-really S-sakura-chan?" Ino, Hinata, and Tenten got rid of their sad smiles and smiled a smile with true happiness. _**(A/N: Does that even make sence?)**_

"Meet at te same spot tomorrow?" asked Tenten. I nodded as I slowly mad my way towards the water. Suddenly, six arms grabbed me, and pulled me into a group hug. They let go after a few moments and I ran toward the water. As I ran into the refreshing water, I looked back and waved over my shoulder. Once the water was somewhat deep, I dived into the water, transforming as I swam deeper.

_**Ehehe... I have a bit of writer's block, but I'll be thinking about it and stuff! I'm going to Seattle tomorrow to get ready for a dance, so I won't update till Sunday... I'm fearfull that if I don't update soon, Fallen Sakura-chan will kill me... I better not get nightmares... you hear me Fallen Sakura-chan? Lol, just kidding!**_

_**Kinomi-chan.**_

_**DON'T GET MAD AT ME FOR THE SHORT CHAPTER! YOU'RE LUCKY TO GET THIS BECAUSE I WANTED TO KEEP THIS STORY ON HOLD! Ya, laterz!**_


	3. Read Please, I beg of you

And here it is people, it seems that FanFiction

**And here it is people, it seems that has ruined my last computer and I'm not allowed on it anymore. I'll get in huge trouble if I'm caught on here right now. But have no fear!! I will add onto my stories on YouTube. My username is Kinomi123 (easy to remember, right?), just subscribe to me and you'll get the newest chapters on there. Sorry for the trouble I've caused you, and I hope to see you soon. Add me as a friend on YouTube if you want too!! Sorry again!! (insert sobbing face here)**

_Kinomi-chan._


End file.
